


i will know who you are yet

by likewinning



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, with apologies for second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing of it is, Harvey wants any part of Bruce he can get. (Written for the Comment Fic prompt "teenage kicks.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will know who you are yet

They say he's a snob, a spoiled rich kid with a tragic past, and you believe them all at first, when you shake his hand and you can tell that the shirt he's wearing costs more than everything you own, that his wardrobe is probably the price of your _scholarship_.

All those whispers that he's difficult, that his upbringing was so easy he doesn't have _time_ for anyone or anything else – you believe them, until he smiles at you.

Then you're in trouble.

Bruce Wayne is a spoiled rich kid, sure. But he's a spoiled rich kid trying to look more _like_ a spoiled rich kid – in the form of alcohol smuggled into your dorm room, parties that go on until five o'clock in the morning, a nonchalance so practiced it would take you years to imitate it.

But when he grins at you – over at your desk, studying hard despite all the noise he creates, all the chaos he uses to disguise whatever's _really_ going on in that head of his – says, "How you doin', Harv?" like he cares, like he really wants to _know_ \- that's when you know there's something else there, too.

You know what it's like to lead two different lives. You know what it means to be one person at school, the type of kid who just wants to get out of his environment, away from a fucked up father and a worse upbringing – and someone else entirely at home.

You know what it's like to pretend, and more than that, you know _Bruce_ is pretending – except when he's with you. So sometimes you let him crawl into your bed half-drunk on contraband vodka, and sometimes you listen to him talk about the history of crime in Gotham, because you want to know everything, all of him.

You want to know how he holds himself together.


End file.
